planetaefandomcom-20200214-history
Important Locations
The world of PLANETAE is massive, considering it is the combination of several universes. However, there are a few reoccuring places or landmarks that are of great importance. First, the main universe that the story takes place in is the same one used in the'' Mass Effect'' series. It is divided into six major quadrents (see photo on the right). The central quadrent is the milky way galaxy though most of the story actually takes place in the ajacent Earth Systems Alliance Space, the Inner Council Space, and the Terminus Systems. Citadel Space and the Presidium A massive space station. The primary hub of humanity in space. The Intergalactic Security Council (or just "The Council" or the "ISC") conducts its business here in the Presidium, making everyone's lives generally more difficult. Central representation of the "Systems Alliance" which is just a fancy way of saying "The ISC owns your ass". Any planet or galaxy within the Alliance is occupied and/or under the Council's rule and governance. The Systems Alliance likes to think of itself as civilized "good guys". If ever you see the terms "Alliance Issue", for instance, it equate to basically "government issue". Maintains what appears to a thriving city within its wake where civilians can be seen shopping, dining, as well as conducting business. After dark, several nightclubs are also active, many of which are guises for far more sinister schemes. Pitstops and Fuel Stations Throughout the galaxy are Alliance-governed mini-stations where ships primarily go to refuel, rest, and conduct some minor business. Citizens are also allowed down to shop or enjoy the sights. Most of the stations and pitstops are fully functioning civilizations. They act as colonies to the Citadel's rule. They are always easy to pick out because they all look the same: circular and ringed and vertical. All pitstops have communications to central command centers in Citadel Space. You and/or a team must have a liscence to operate a pitstop or fuel station. Doing so without one is a punishable offense. The Black Market The Alliance is careful with the scarce resources obtainable in space. If you haven't the title or money, most likely you will not get the cream of the crop. Operating across planetary systems and suspected to be housed and birthed by the crew of the transport freighter Avignon in the N7 Fleet. The hub of high quality goods including foods and of Commander Iancosta's favorite cigarettes as well as coveted medical supplies. Also reputed to be in cahoots of some sort with The Brotherhood. Mass Relay Mass Relays, also known in colloquialisms as "Phase Gates" are mass transit devices powered by utilizing mass effect fields scattered throughout the galaxy, usually located within star systems. They form an enormous network allowing interstellar travel. It can transport starships instantaneously to another relay within the network, allowing for journeys that would otherwise take years or even decades. Mass relays are built with two long, curved metal "arms" with a set of revolving rings in between them, containing a massive, blue-glowing element zero core. The relays are made of an unknown but incredibly resilient material, the same material that the Citadel is built from, and are protected by a quantum shield that renders them nearly impervious to damage by locking their structure in place at the subatomic level.